It is currently common to play a uniform video signal of a shopping center on televisions for demostration in the shopping center, and it is impossible to perfectly present a display effect of a television by such a video as it may be done by a demo video customized by a manufacturer for its own product, so that a consumer picking out a television product for purchase may not be presented with its display advantage. If a demo video provided by a manufacturer is played for a television of the manufacturer, then there will be a benefit of specifically exhibiting a display advantage of the television of the manufacturer.